Hic Bibitur
by Andromede
Summary: OS, POV Kanon. Parce qu'il est des breuvages qui ont plus de goût que d'autres, surtout quand on a l'âme d'un explorateur... Kanon x Rhada, Mû x Saga, Camus x Milo et Shaka x Aiolia, entre autres.


**Titre :** _Hic Bibitur_ (oui, pendant une biture, on fait toujours « hic »…)

**Auteur :** Andromède

**Couples :** Au départ, ce devait être un one-shot où je n'aurai réellement parlé que de Kanon x Rhada, et encore, seulement sur la fin… Mais ma capacité au blabla et à la digression étant ce qu'elle est, ce truc s'est transformé en une espèce de pot-pourri complètement délirant où j'ai allègrement mélangé tous mes couples préférés… Vous trouverez donc ci-dessous, évoqué de façon plus ou moins explicite : du **Mû x Saga** (évidemment !), du **Kanon x Rhada**, du **Camus x Milo**, du **DM x Aphro**, du **Shaka x Aiolia**, et même, en clin d'œil à Asrial, du **Shion x El Cid** et du **Shion x Shura** ! Eh oui, tout arrive XD

**Note :** Bon, comme je l'ai précisé ci-dessus, ce texte est avant tout une suite de délires où, je l'avoue, je me suis vraiment fait très plaisir… Ceux qui me connaissent un peu pourront donc y retrouver bon nombre de références à mes petites névroses personnelles, du genre Alexandre Dumas, le théâtre classique, ou encore la boisson… Même si je ne vous dis pas laquelle, muahaha ! Le titre est d'ailleurs un empreint à Maître Rabelais, parce que vous le verrez en lisant, _« Ici, on BOIT !! »_ XD

Quelques allusions à l'_Episode G _et à _Lost Canvas_, aussi, pour changer^^

**Avertissement :** Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, y'a de l'alcool… Dilué dans le thé, certes, mais y'en a. Mention de drogues douces et de tabac, aussi, rien de bien méchant, mais vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**HIC BIBITUR**

C'avait été l'une des premières choses qui l'avait frappé, lorsqu'il était revenu prendre ses quartiers au Sanctuaire, peu après la guerre contre Hadès. Pour lui, qui n'y avait été que toléré dans sa prime jeunesse, et qui s'était donc habitué très tôt à aller chercher son nectar ailleurs (tiens, un jour, il faudrait qu'il raconte à Saga comment il avait fêté ses quatorze ans, dans un des bordels les plus chauds et les plus crades d'Istanbul), le Domaine Sacré était d'abord apparu comme un bien pauvre cellier… Misérable couvent spartiate où l'on coupait le vin avec de l'eau et où la puissance des ondes de cosmos avaient tôt fait de transformer la moindre petite griserie en gueule de bois carabinée.

Lui était un homme de l'excès, bon sang ! Un électron libre qui n'avait jamais réussi à s'intégrer dans aucun système, ni celui d'Athéna, ni celui de Poséidon, et qui au XVIIe ou au XVIIIe siècle n'aurait absolument pas dit non à s'engager sous le drapeau noir plutôt que sous les couleurs de son pays ! Kanon était et avait toujours été un pirate, un mécréant allergique au vin de messe aussi bien qu'à l'eau de source, un BUVEUR DE RHUM, enfin !, à qui la sobriété sage et tranquille du Sanctuaire donnait des irruptions cutanées à faire sombrer Zélos du Crapaud dans la catalepsie.

Il avait passé dix jours au Cap Sounion, treize ans dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin, alors la flotte, il en avait vraiment plus que marre !!

Telles étaient à peu près les réflexions que le cadet des Gémeaux s'étaient faites, lorsqu'il était revenu prendre sa place dans la roue du Zodiaque, aux côtés de son frère, et qu'il s'était préparé à devoir subir le manque d'imagination de ses collègues, même pour quelque chose d'aussi anecdotique que la boisson.

Si seulement il avait su.

Réduire le Sanctuaire à un pensionnat de petits écoliers tous identiques, bien sages et bien ennuyeux, c'était un peu trop vite oublier que Pallas, comme tous les Olympiens d'ailleurs, n'avait jamais fait grand cas de l'uniformité, et encore moins du manque de piment.

Le Domaine sacré n'était pas un bastion de la vertu romaine, pas plus que les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient des héros de Virgile, des Enée pieux et patriotes. Non, ils étaient des fils d'Homère, des Achille furieux et exigeants… et des Ulysse, aussi, curieux et voyageurs. Sous des dehors de gros tas de vieilles pierres grises, stériles et froides, Kanon avait découvert rien moins qu'un véritable repaire de brigands, une caverne d'Ali-baba remplie de trésors venus des quatre coins du monde.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, à part deux paires de frangins chez les Douze, et un Orphée remonté des Enfers chez les argents, aucun des chevaliers actuels n'était grec autrement que par adoption.

Au Sanctuaire, il n'y avait pas un continent, pas un pays presque, qui ne fût représenté. Et si cela n'avait aucune incidence sur la ferveur du culte qu'ils rendaient à la Déesse, en revanche, cela en avait beaucoup sur la vie quotidienne et les critères qui la rythmaient.

En effet, _comment_ vouliez-vous imposer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de norme à des gens aussi peu… normaux, qu'eux, justement ? A l'origine, mis à part Athéna et un passé plus ou moins glorieux, les chevaliers de cette génération n'avaient de commun que leur maison, le Sanctuaire.

Nous disons « à l'origine », parce que même s'il n'y vivait pas depuis très longtemps, Kanon avait très rapidement compris que cette absence de normalité était justement ce qui faisait d'eux une communauté, réelle, légitime et soudée.

Il s'était attendu à Sparte, et il avait trouvé Babel.

Définitivement, un gosier de chevalier ne se satisfaisait pas d'eau plate, et encore moins du lait et du miel qui coulaient au compte-goutte dans les Paradis bien sages.

Comme Kanon, il leur fallait d'autres liqueurs, parfois plus douces, souvent plus âcres, toujours piquantes. Piquantes de ce piquant qui ne se trouve jamais au Paradis, mais bel et bien sur Terre, chez les hommes.

_Hic bibitur_. Ici, on boit.

Et si les chevaliers étaient ce qu'ils buvaient comme d'autres sont ce qu'ils mangent, alors peut-être, oui… peut-être que même lui, le pirate infidèle et libertaire, pourrait trouver du bonheur à les considérer comme son port d'attache.

Du bonheur et du goût.

Et quel goût, mes aïeux !

Il n'appréciait pas tout, il ne redemandait pas de tout, mais il savourait chaque fois la nouveauté sur sa langue et les bizarreries qu'elle faisait naître dans son imagination.

Il y avait d'abord eu les alcools, ceux que l'on avait servis lors du grand repas de fête que l'on avait donné pour célébrer leur retour à la vie, et qui avait réuni absolument tous les habitants du Sanctuaire, depuis le plus obscur des gardes jusqu'à la Réincarnation de la Déesse elle-même. A cette occasion, Camus avait consenti à ouvrir l'escalier secret menant à la cave qu'il s'était aménagée, dans les sous-sols du Onzième Temple.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la réputation du vin français n'était absolument pas usurpée. Hips.

Pourtant, même si Kanon avait fort apprécié le pétillant du Champagne, le mousseux du Saumur et le fruité du Bordeaux, c'était encore à la vodka russe que Camus avait un jour exhumée de ses placards à la seule intention de Milo et lui qu'allait sa préférence. A force de fréquenter le jeune chevalier du Scorpion, qui depuis la guerre contre Hadès était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami au Sanctuaire, l'ancien Dragon des Mers avait eu quelques surprises, avec son glacial amant… qui aurait cru que le très aristocratique et très raffiné Français avait en réalité une descente à concurrencer le Pope lui-même ? Et une descente d'autant plus redoutable que le Verseau connaissait ses limites, et qu'il n'en abusait pas, contrairement à Milo et Kanon.

Ganymède avait été l'échanson des dieux, et Camus était rapidement devenu le leur… Même si dans le genre fournisseur, le Verseau était particulièrement peau de vache, attendu que l'aspirine n'était jamais comprise dans le kit. « Cela vous servira de leçon », qu'il disait. Ben tiens. Pourtant, toujours, ils recommençaient. A part Shion, que Kanon soupçonnait très fortement de distiller des trucs pas clairs dans les chambres secrètes des appartements du Pope, Camus était le seul chez qui il fût possible de boire de l'alcool fort au Sanctuaire… Après tout, comme disait Milo, « les Russes, en dessous de soixante degrés, ils ne sentent pas le goût ». Cela convenait fort bien à Kanon, qui avait toujours préféré les brûlures de l'absinthe aux tiédeurs de l'anisette : quitte à picoler, autant que cela vous décape suffisamment la gorge pour que vous soyez obligés de le faire en silence, sans avoir à vous justifier.

Au reste, il était vraiment rare qu'on le lui demande… les faiseurs de morale attitrés du Sanctuaire ayant très rapidement compris à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Camus n'avait rien à dire : c'était lui qui remplissait les verres ! Dohko et Shaka, eux, l'avaient bouclée quand il leur avait fait remarquer que lui, au moins, il assumait ses déviances ; Shiryu n'avait jamais osé lui lancer autre chose que des coups d'œil désapprobateurs dont le Gémeau N°2 se fichait comme d'une guigne ; et quant à Saga… Bah, si Kanon était honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien avouer que c'était lui qui avait toujours eu tendance à poser des limites à son jumeau, et non l'inverse. Si on exceptait bien sûr la fois où il avait voulu le pousser hors de toutes limites, justement… Mais globalement, dans leur paire, Saga était l'Affectueux, et lui le Donneur de coups de pieds au cul.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Saga… S'il y avait un qui l'avait surpris, lors de cette vaste campagne de clouage de bec qu'il avait menée contre les Pères la Morale du Sanctuaire, c'était bien le compagnon de son frère ! Mû du Bélier, qui était en apparence le plus doux et le plus sage d'entre eux, était venu les voir après leur première cuite, à la fois pour aider Camus à ranger le Temple, mais aussi pour leur glisser mine de rien trois petits sachets d'herbes de sa composition, avec un petit sourire et ces quelques mots : « pour la prochaine fois ».

Et quand il avait tenté de mener l'enquête auprès de son jumeau pour savoir si c'était du lard ou du cochon, celui-ci s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de lui désigner le jeune homme.

Mû était alors perché sur le plan de travail de la cuisine des Gémeaux, accroupi devant la fenêtre ouverte, ne portant en tout et pour tout que la vieille tunique d'entraînement de Saga, trois fois trop grande pour lui, qui dans cette position dévoilait non seulement ses longues jambes blanches et fines, mais aussi un fort joli bout de fesse adorablement veloutée. Il avait dans les mains une énorme araignée noire qu'il caressait délicatement, essuyant ainsi l'étrange liquide dont elle semblait couverte, et semblait très occupé à essayer de la convaincre de retourner dehors plutôt que d'essayer de lui grimper sur le bras.

-Il l'a repêchée dans sa tasse il y a un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, avait murmuré Saga en souriant. Je redoute le moment où il aura pitié de la bestiole et se décidera à l'adopter.

Kanon n'avait plus jamais essayé de chercher le pourquoi du comment du comportement de Mû.

Surtout qu'une fois l'araignée capricieuse finalement autorisée à rester, comme l'avait craint Saga, l'énergumène qui lui servait de beau-frère était tranquillement revenu s'asseoir avec sa nouvelle copine sur l'épaule, et avait repris sa tasse pour la terminer le plus naturellement du monde.

Les deux Gémeaux avaient eu exactement la même grimace. Déjà que le thé tibétain était une notion assez terrifiante en soi… Enfin, le thé tibétain… Le thé de Mû, surtout ! Non, parce que Shion, quand même, il le faisait un peu moins fort… et un peu (BEAUCOUP) moins salé, aussi.

C'était l'autre grande richesse gustative du Domaine Sacré, cela. En dehors de quelques argents survivants et majeurs, du Pope, de Camus, Milo, lui-même, et de temps en temps Shura et DeathMask, la Chevalerie d'Athéna ne comptait que fort peu d'amateurs d'alcool… Mais les amateurs de thé, en revanche, y étaient légion ! Et Kanon, qui pour être pirate n'en était pas moins explorateur, devait bien admettre qu'il aimait la diversité de ces breuvages qu'on lui servait au Sanctuaire.

Il y avait d'abord ce fameux thé au beurre salé qui était la spécialité de leurs deux himalayens de service, et dont Saga, même par amour, n'avait jamais réussi à avaler plus de deux gorgées… Il n'était pas le seul, du reste. A la fois piquant et crémeux, le liquide couleur de soufre avait un goût et une odeur si âcre que l'on avait l'impression de boire du lait tourné depuis plusieurs semaines. Et encore, Mû leur avait expliqué qu'en Grèce, il était obligé de le préparer avec du beurre de vache et de l'eau du robinet, bien moins forts à son sens que le beurre de yack et la neige fondue. N'empêche que le résultat restait… plus que particulier.

Il n'y avait guère que Shura, lui aussi montagnard et habitué à devoir se réchauffer dans les hauteurs, pour réellement apprécier ce thé là. Bon, certes, il fallait que ce soit le thé de Shion et de personne d'autre… « Je ne suis pas maso non plus », qu'il disait… Huhu. Un peu commère sur les bords, comme beaucoup de chevaliers, du reste, Kanon n'avait pas manqué de noter l'étrange rapprochement qui s'était peu à peu opéré entre le Capricorne et l'ancien Bélier, depuis leur retour à la vie. Cela avait commencé lorsque Shura avait entendu Shion jurer pour la première fois. Le Grand Pope était une momie, après tout… mais autant ses _« Ventre Saint-Gris ! »_ et autres _« Palsambleu ! »_ lâchés dans un français quelque peu archaïque avaient fait sourire Camus, autant ses _« Sangre y Muerta ! »_, _« Madre de Dios ! »_ et _« Por la Nuestra Señora de la Inmaculada __Concepción ! »_ avaient manqué de faire trépasser Shura d'un arrêt cardiaque. Shion était TIBETAIN, bon sang ! Atlante d'origine, certes, mais asiate de naissance et de culture, au point que même Shaka ne comprenait pas tout quand il se mettait à parler en sanskrit ! Comment diable pouvait-il connaître ces vieux jurons espagnols qui dataient de Mathusalem, et surtout comment pouvait-il les avoir adoptés au point de les sortir aussi naturellement ?!?

A sa grande surprise, c'était Saga et Mû qui leur avaient expliqué… Saga parce qu'il était le plus âgé d'entre eux, et donc celui de leur génération qui connaissait Shion depuis le plus longtemps, et Mû parce qu'il avait passé toute son enfance à entendre le Pope râler en castillan ou en français classique. La vérité, c'était que Shion, malgré ses dehors bourrus et la misanthropie affichée sous laquelle il se protégeait depuis plus de deux-cents ans, avait toujours eu extrêmement à cœur de donner le bon exemple aux enfants… et qu'il avait pris l'habitude, depuis qu'il avait commencé à avoir régulièrement des élèves, c'est-à-dire vers dix-huit ans, de ne jamais dire de gros mots que dans une langue que les petits ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas que c'étaient des gros mots, justement… et aussi pour qu'ils n'essaient pas de les répéter, même par jeu.

Bon, cela, c'était le _pourquoi_. Restait la question du _comment_… Et à cette dernière, c'était Dohko, qui avait répondu. D'après ce qu'il leur avait dit, il y avait eu un autre amateur d'alcool très fort, au Sanctuaire, près de deux siècles et demi auparavant… Pas un pirate, celui-là, mais le type même du preux chevalier, au contraire, fidèle à son roi et à son pays, qui portait l'épée sacrée d'Arthur dans son cosmos et qui avait aimé Shion comme Lancelot avait dû aimer Guenièvre.

Ou comme Rodrigue avait dû aimer Chimène.

Rodrigue… Le Cid.

_El _Cid.

Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Kanon non plus, rassurez-vous.

Shura, lui, par contre, avait tout de suite percuté.

Comme la plupart des serviteurs d'Athéna, il connaissait le nom de chaque homme qui avait porté son armure avant lui… Et celui d'El Cid du Capricorne, chevalier d'or tombé durant la précédente guerre sainte, l'avait d'autant plus frappé qu'il était espagnol, comme lui. Si comme l'avait sous-entendu le Vieux Maître, Shion avait eu jadis une liaison avec cet homme… Alors le Mystère des Jurons devenait clair et limpide comme de l'eau de roche : il les avait hérités de cet ancien amant, tout bonnement.

Cela avait fait sourire le jeune Capricorne… A croire que les Béliers avaient toujours eu un truc avec les natures éminemment chevaleresques (il suffisait de voir Mû qui avait décrété devant témoins que pour lui, ce serait Saga et personne d'autre, alors qu'il n'avait même pas six ans).

Bizarrement, la découverte de ce pan de l'histoire de Shion avait donné envie à Shura d'apprendre à connaître leur Grand Pope… ou plutôt d'apprendre à connaître l'homme qui se cachait sous le masque du Grand Pope. En piquant sa curiosité à son endroit, elle le lui avait rendu humain… accessible, presque.

Un « presque » qui ne subsisterait plus très longtemps, d'ailleurs, se disait Kanon, du moins si l'on en croyait certaines rumeurs généreusement relayées par Aphrodite, le plus proche de tous des appartements du Pope.

Aphrodite… autre grand consommateur de thé au litron, celui-là. Il était relativement proche de Saga, à qui pendant ses treize années d'imposture il avait plus ou moins servi de confident (et de dealer aussi, MAIS comme ça mettait le Poisson en pétard quand on traitait ses chères essences de drogue, nous ne nous étendrons pas sur le sujet), aussi venait-il régulièrement au Troisième Temple pour papoter un peu, par exemple quand il avait passé la nuit chez DeathMask et que celui-ci faisait la grasse matinée. Kanon n'était pas non plus particulièrement lève-tôt, aussi manquait-il souvent le chevalier des Poissons, mais les rares fois où il avait eu l'occasion de s'attabler avec lui, son frère et Mû, le cadet des Gémeaux avait eu droit à l'un de ses fameux thés à la rose… Rose rouge, bien sûr, peut-être pas de celles qui vous envoyaient _ad patres_ pour peu que vous les respiriez d'un peu trop près, mais une variété plus _light_, qu'Aphrodite cultivait soigneusement dans les jardins de son Temple, et qui vous faisait tout de même planer pendant un petit moment.

« C'est meilleur qu'un joint, non ? » s'excusait toujours le jeune Suédois en souriant, lorsque ses « invités » émergeaient du brouillard après avoir goûté sa mixture pour la première fois. Effectivement, de l'avis de Kanon, il n'y avait pas photo… Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à aller voir Aphro' pour renouveler son stock. Entre ça et les « tisanes » améliorées qu'il arrivait parfois à convaincre Mû de lui préparer, il avait passé plus d'une excellente nuit ces derniers mois, et… Bref !

Outre ce délicieux machin qui faisait voir des éléphants roses et des rhadamanthes en kilt sous leurs robes de juges, le gardien de la Douzième Maison avait quantité d'autres arômes en réserve, dont le plus remarquable, de l'avis du Gémeau, restait cette espèce de thé très noir qu'il ne servait jamais qu'avec un stratocumulus de lait. Le thé rouge était un délice pour les sens, une merveille de douceur et de délicatesse, presque érotique dans la façon qu'elle avait de vous caresser le palais, mais ce thé là, en revanche… C'était comme si votre tasse était remplie d'un millier de petites fées hystériques et cruelles, qui dès l'instant où elles coulaient dans votre bouche n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : lacérer de leur griffes le moindre centimètre carré de peau qu'elles rencontreraient, depuis l'extrémité de la langue jusqu'au fin fond de l'œsophage. La sensation était incroyable. Piquante, agressive, irritante… douloureuse, presque. Dérangeante, à coup sûr. Une torture qui sur l'instant vous donnait envie de ruer d'inconfort, avant de vous faire courir sur l'échine un frisson digne des plus belles montées d'adrénaline ou de désir, selon qu'on fût en garde face à l'adversaire ou allongé aux côtés d'une amante.

La première fois qu'ils avaient bu de ce thé tous les quatre, dans la Maison des Gémeaux, Kanon avait été le seul à finir sa tasse jusqu'au bout.

Le seul également à avoir osé demander avec quoi diable cette chose avait pu être préparée.

Aphrodite lui avait souri, de ce sourire qui lui avait sans doute valu autrefois de se faire rebaptiser du nom de la déesse de l'Amour, mais que tous avaient aujourd'hui appris à reconnaître comme le masque sous lequel le beau chevalier des Poissons dissimulait son sadisme patenté. _« Epines de roses noires sevrées de mon cosmos depuis cinq ans au minimum, séchées, réduites en poudre et mélangées à des feuilles de thé blanc dans une proportion d'environ 2% »_, lui avait-il expliqué. _« Même Shion n'est pas capable d'en boire une tasse complète en une seule fois »_.

Kanon avait pris la remarque pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire une comparaison particulièrement flatteuse.

Dans le genre « thés à risque », à vrai dire, ceux de Mû et Aphrodite étaient les pires. De même que le premier et le dernier gardien du Zodiaque étaient les clés de la stratégie défensive du Sanctuaire, leurs élixirs étaient une arme redoutable dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'éloigner des visiteurs indésirables. Kanon se souviendrait toujours de la fois où Seiya était entré sans s'annoncer au Temple du Bélier pour venir déranger Mû pendant une séance câlins avec Saga… Le pauvre Pégase avait appris à ses dépends que la politesse du jeune Atlante n'était qu'une façade à peu près aussi dangereuse que le sourire d'Aphro'. Le cadet des Gémeaux n'osait d'ailleurs même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de l'inconscient qui oserait un jour se risquer à aller interrompre le Poisson et son Cancer.

Cela dit, aussi redoutables qu'ils fussent, les breuvages tibétains et suédois n'étaient pas les seuls dangers à parsemer la route des Douze Maisons… Entre le Premier et le Douzième Temple se cachaient bon nombre d'autres petites boîtes en fer, dont les propriétaires ne faisaient profiter du contenu que quelques privilégiés.

Celui auquel Kanon goûtait le plus souvent, par la force des choses, c'était celui de Milo. Eh oui, le Scorpion buvait du thé. Aussi. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui de l'hospitalité. Milo avait été élevé par Ardeth, le précédent chevalier du Scorpion, qui était originaire du Maroc et qui, en débarquant au Sanctuaire, avait amené avec lui cette recette de thé à la menthe auquel tous les hôtes de la Huitième Maison avaient un jour eu droit. Toujours servi brûlant, sucré jusqu'à la nausée, il était d'une amertume qui ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'on se faisait du jeune chevalier d'or qui le préparait… Kanon n'en raffolait pas, à vrai dire, mais Camus si, beaucoup plus.

Camus qui pourtant détestait le sucre à un point tel qu'il aurait avalé de l'huile de foie de morue plutôt qu'un verre de jus de fruits.

Il aurait été facile d'en rire, mais… Le cadet des Gémeaux avait trop de mal à parler ouvertement d'amour et de sentiments pour se payer la tête du Verseau, en lui faisant remarquer que le même thé servi par un autre que Milo l'aurait tout bonnement écœuré. Et puis, c'est qu'il était fier comme un paon, le Milo en question, de voir que son très difficile amant faisait honneur à l'héritage d'Ardeth…

Le Scorpion avait véritablement adoré son maître, un homme dur et peu expansif, comme la plupart des chevaliers, mais dont le sens de l'humour un peu décalé et la présence toujours attentive avaient fait l'admiration du petit Milo, qui n'avait jamais voulu se séparer des quelques menus souvenirs qu'il lui avait laissés. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, le dénuement matériel étant l'une des principales caractéristiques de la vie au Domaine Sacré, mais le jeune homme les avait toujours conservés religieusement. Quelques vêtements d'adulte, parmi lesquels une djellaba dont Milo n'avait jamais compris par où elle s'enfilait ; un grand tapis d'Orient usé jusqu'à la corde, qui donnait un aspect plus confortable et plus chaleureux au sol de marbre du Huitième Temple ; une petite Khomsa que le Scorpion portait autour du cou et que Kanon avait surpris plus d'une fois Camus à tripoter ; et même un narguilé, posé dans un coin du salon… Le Gémeau n'avait jamais voulu essayer lui-même (il s'était mis d'accord avec Mû pour déclarer la guerre aux clopes de son frère, ce n'était certainement pas pour commencer le tabac de son côté), mais il aimait bien l'odeur fruitée qui en émanait lorsque Milo s'en préparait un. Et il n'était pas le seul, apparemment…

Autant Kanon avait fini par s'habituer à voir Camus contribuer (et participer même) aux petites séances de beuverie qu'ils s'organisaient parfois avec le Scorpion, autant la désinvolture avec laquelle le Verseau regardait son amant se noircir les poumons n'en finissait pas de l'étonner. D'accord, ça sentait bon, mais quand même…

D'un autre côté, le Gémeau ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu le chevalier du Verseau essayer d'imposer quelque chose aux autres. En bon gentilhomme (si si, lui et Milo avait vérifié, « Camus » était né en réalité Gabriel de Montmorency-Bragelonne, fils naturel et unique de l'héritière d'une des plus vieilles familles de France, comte de La Fère, seigneur de Rohan, de Margency et de plein d'autres trucs dont la seule énumération leur avait filé le tournis à tous les deux), il se fixait pour lui et pour lui seul un système de principes auquel il serait mort plutôt que de déroger, mais quant aux autres, il les regardait comme absolument libres, et ne cherchait jamais à influencer leur opinion en quoi que ce soit. Comme disait Aphrodite : « Je hais la morale, excepté quand elle est faite par Camus »… Parce que c'était de la morale tellement peu moraliste que vous n'aviez jamais l'impression de vous faire remonter les bretelles, au contraire, mais bien plutôt que le prêcheur s'ennuyait autant que vous en récitant son sermon.

Que le Verseau ne dise rien en voyant Milo fumer n'était peut-être donc pas si surprenant que cela, au final... D'autant qu'il s'arrangeait en général pour avoir les mains et les lèvres occupées quand son amant décidait de le tromper avec un tuyau de pipe suspect.

…

Et les mains occupées avec une tasse, bande de dépravés.

Une tasse de thé, comme de juste. Camus aussi avait le sien, spécifique et différent de tous les autres. Un thé noir et odorant, au léger parfum d'agrumes, un peu épicé aussi, dont le goût ne restait pas longtemps sur la langue, et se savourait donc d'autant plus. Le Verseau en buvait plusieurs tasses par jour, sans se soucier de l'heure ou de la température, chaque fois qu'il avait soif en fait, là ou d'autres auraient bu de l'eau. Kanon savait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de mauvaises langues, au Sanctuaire, pour dire que si le Chevalier des Glaces ne se désaltérait jamais qu'au thé brûlant, c'est parce qu'il était si froid que l'eau se serait changée en glace avant même d'atteindre le fond de sa gorge.

Cela faisait doucement sourire Camus.

Si ce n'avait été Milo pour le harceler et lui demander des explications, autrefois, Kanon ne doutait pas que le Verseau n'aurait jamais cherché à démentir cette rumeur auprès de qui que ce soit, ne serait-ce que par orgueil… et aussi parce qu'il y avait une certaine forme de satisfaction à demeurer droit et silencieux sous les calomnies des autres, surtout quand vous étiez le seul à connaître la vérité. Une vérité presque aussi simple que la vodka dans le placard… mais allez donc demander à un enseignant du niveau de Camus d'expliquer à tout le Sanctuaire qu'en Russie, il faisait FROID, que l'EAU n'était pas potable, et que par conséquent, le seul moyen de boire tout en se réchauffant un peu, c'était ce *** de THE ! 'Fallait pas pousser Athéna dans les orties non plus ! (Qui a dit « Siiii » ?!?)

Cela dit, ne vous méprenez pas, si le Verseau continuait de carburer au thé brûlant même sous le soleil de Grèce, c'était aussi parce qu'il aimait ça. Et puis, cela lui faisait un point commun avec l'autre handicapé du relationnel qui vivait au Sanctuaire, un des grands ennemis du Scorpion celui-là par contre, à savoir Shaka, chevalier d'or de la Vierge. A l'instar du « Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace », « l'homme le plus proche de Dieu » n'était guère à l'aise avec ses semblables, qui au fond lui faisaient presque aussi peur que lui faisait peur aux autres… Du moins, c'est ainsi que Kanon interprétait les rares coups d'œil que leur lançait parfois le jeune Indien, lorsqu'il consentait à ouvrir les yeux. Humain de nature mais divinisé par les siens depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Shaka avait toujours eu un mal de chien à s'intégrer dans la communauté du Sanctuaire, à la fois parce qu'on l'y regardait comme une espèce d'extra-terrestre bizarre trop différent pour pouvoir être approché sans risque, mais aussi et surtout parce que lui-même n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à des êtres que pendant très longtemps, il avait refusé de regarder comme des égaux.

A ce que Saga lui avait raconté, il n'y avait guère eu que Mû pour trouver grâce à ses yeux, durant leur première jeunesse… Mû qui encore aujourd'hui restait le seul que le chevalier de la Vierge pût réellement considérer comme un ami, lui qui tout enfant déjà le défendait contre les persécutions de leurs camarades… et qui toujours, inlassablement, s'était efforcé de le tirer vers autrui, de le pousser à sortir de son isolement, de lui faire comprendre, enfin, que même si les autres étaient méchants, même si le monde était comme il était, c'est-à-dire violent et mal fichu, ce n'était pas en le fuyant ou l'ignorant qu'on trouverait des réponses. Aller pleurer au pied des statues de Bouddha, c'était bien, mais apprendre à se défendre et à tenir tête aux autres, essayer de conquérir sa place au lieu d'attendre qu'elle vous tombe toute cuite sous les fesses, c'était mieux !

Mais le petit Atlante n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à convaincre Shaka. Après tout, se disait le jeune bouddha, Mû était comme lui… Il était d'un autre peuple, d'une autre race… D'une autre essence, même. Qu'avait-il besoin de s'abaisser en essayant de se mêler aux humains, lui qui de toute façon ne l'était même pas ? C'était ce qu'il lui avait jeté au visage, un jour, peu avant leurs cinq ans, un jour que Mû s'efforçait de le réconforter après que Milo et Aiolia s'en soient une nouvelle fois pris à lui… _« Tu te voiles la face !_ avait-il dit au Bélier. _Tu me dis qu'ils ont tort, que ce n'est pas grave si je suis différent, mais toi non plus, tu n'es pas comme eux, et tu ne le seras jamais. C'est stupide de dire qu'on peut rester tous ensemble, alors même que c'est toi le plus différent de tous ! »_

Quiconque ayant croisé le regard de Mû en cet instant aurait hurlé exactement le contraire.

Mais non. Shaka n'avait pas compris qu'il avait blessé très profondément son ami, ce jour là… Il l'avait regardé se lever et s'éloigner tristement sans rien dire, en haussant simplement les épaules. Le chagrin, comme toutes les autres contrariétés terrestres, n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel il était capable de fixer son attention, à l'époque… Que ses paroles puissent en avoir causé au petit Bélier lui passait donc un peu au dessus de la tête.

Combien de fois Kanon ne se souvenait-il pas d'avoir espionné son jumeau, avec un mélange de fascination et de jalousie, chaque fois que l'un des gamins accourait auprès de ce dernier pour se faire consoler, réclamer un peu de tendresse et de réconfort… A part Aiolia, qui avait son propre frère, tous étaient déjà venus le voir au moins une fois pour pleurer un bon coup et demander des câlins… Tous, même Camus, l'apprenti glaçon, dont il avait un jour reconnu la petite tête rouge enfouie dans la tunique de Saga, même Mû, qui mettait pourtant un point d'honneur à ne jamais tendre les bras à qui que ce soit, sauf à l'aîné des Gémeaux… Oui, tous sauf Shaka.

Il lui avait fallu la guerre contre Cronos, cette étrange amitié qu'elle lui avait permis de tisser avec Aiolia, qui lui au contraire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain et de plus sujet aux passions terrestres, pour que la Vierge commence réellement à s'intéresser au monde qui l'entourait… La bataille du Sanctuaire, comme à beaucoup d'autres, lui avait renvoyé ses propres erreurs et son propre statut de mortel dans la figure, lui faisant comprendre que, ah, bah tiens, oui, il ne valait pas mieux que les autres, en fait. Et paradoxalement, c'était la Mort qui lui avait permis d'achever le processus et de redescendre définitivement sur Terre, puisque pour la première fois de sa vie, en recevant de plein fouet l'_Athena Exclamation_, il avait accepté de s'ouvrir à l'humanité qui était en lui.

Humanité qu'il s'efforçait aujourd'hui d'apprivoiser, avec l'aide de Mû, toujours fidèle et toujours présent, et surtout d'Aiolia, qui semblait avoir trouvé auprès du chevalier de la Vierge ce qui lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années pour couper le cordon ombilicical avec le souvenir d'Aioros, et sortir de cette bulle de rancœur et de mauvaise foi qui l'avait empêché de grandir malgré lui. De son côté, Shaka ne repoussait pas la présence timide mais obstinée du Lion, vers qui il avait été le premier à faire un pas, autrefois… Le Cinquième gardien du Zodiaque était un singulier mélange de force et de faiblesse, de noblesse d'âme et de puérilité profonde, dont l'imperfection typiquement humaine avait un jour éveillé la curiosité du jeune bouddha… avait un jour éveillé quelque chose en lui qu'il croyait aurait dû avoir définitivement dépassé en atteignant le Nirvana, et qui pourtant bruissait toujours au fond de son être : le désir.

Désir de connaître, désir de comprendre… Désir de chaleur, aussi, quand il avait vu celle dont le chevalier du Lion était capable de faire preuve avec autrui. Shaka se connaissait maintenant suffisamment lui-même pour avoir compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour Aiolia était plus que de l'admiration ou de la fraternité… Cela ressemblait davantage à ce qu'il pouvait lire dans le cosmos de Mû quand il voyait Saga, par exemple, ou encore à ce qu'il entrevoyait parfois dans celui d'Orphée, lorsqu'il empoignait sa lyre lors des banquets et jouait en mémoire de celle qu'il avait laissée aux Enfers…

Oui, décidément, l'humanité était bien plus complexe et bien plus intéressante à expérimenter que ce qu'il avait cru.

Alors, il invitait Aiolia à rester… Il ne bronchait pas quand celui-ci lui attrapait la main… Il ouvrait les yeux, prenant bien garde de ne pas y concentrer son cosmos, mais simplement la multitude de choses que lui inspirait la présence du Lion à ses côtés… Et enfin, il lui offrait de partager la seule gourmandise qu'il se soit jamais permise : du chaï, ce thé indien si particulier où c'était moins l'infusion qui comptait que la quantité de lait, de sucre et d'épices en tout genre qu'on y ajoutait.

Une petite douceur qui ressemblait tellement peu à Shaka, qu'elle lui gagnait invariablement la sympathie de ceux à qui il osait la proposer, au moins le temps d'une tasse.

Kanon y avait eu droit, une fois, alors qu'il se chamaillait avec cette tête de lard de Phénix sur le parvis du Temple de la Vierge, et que son gardien était sorti pour leur dire de la fermer un peu. Ikki l'avait immédiatement bouclée, Shaka étant probablement la seule personne au monde à avoir un tant soit peu d'autorité sur lui, mais il fallait autre chose à Kanon que le froncement de sourcil d'une poupée blonde en sari bleu pour l'impressionner !

_« Eh bien, que dirais-tu d'essayer avec une tasse de thé, dans ce cas ? »_ lui avait rétorqué le chevalier de la Vierge, avant de se tourner vers celui du Poulet Rôti. _« Et toi aussi, Ikki. Si c'est le seul moyen pour que vous arrêtiez de polluer l'espace sonore, et de me casser les oreilles par la même occasion… »_

Et effectivement, Kanon en était resté sans voix.

Par tous les bâtards de Zeus… C'est qu'il était vachement bon, son fichu thé ! Et pas seulement parce qu'il faisait faire la grimace à Phénix. Non, contrairement au jeune japonais, Kanon avait un minimum de sens du goût, merci… Tiens, sinon, il ne serait pas là en train de jouer les patrons de buvette, pas plus que vous ne seriez en train de lire ses élucubrations !

Et en parlant de patron… Shaka ne les avait pas resservis, pas plus qu'il ne leur avait proposé de remettre cela à l'occasion. A peine avaient-ils terminé leur tasse que le chevalier de la Vierge les avait regardé calmement, les yeux légèrement entrouverts, comme pour les mettre au défi de recommencer à faire les guignols. Les deux rebelles de service n'eurent même pas le temps d'échanger un coup d'œil, que le jeune Indien leur désignait à chacun une porte différente, avec une moue qui signifiait clairement : « et inutile de me remercier ! ».

Radin du thé, mais emmerdeur subtil, la Vierge avait gagné quelques points dans l'estime de Kanon, ce jour là. Un peu comme Dohko de la Balance, lorsqu'il était allé le voir pour lui extorquer des cargaisons de gingembre, cannelle, poivre noir et autres clous de girofle, afin d'essayer de retrouver lui-même la recette du thé de Shaka (oui, c'était de la triche, et non, il n'avait pas honte). Le Gémeau avait d'abord essayé d'aller voir dans les placards de Mû, qui lui était plus proche et plus sympathique, mais son beau-frère à laine mauve ne raffolait visiblement pas de ces épices orientales… le comble ! C'est pourquoi Kanon s'était finalement décidé à aller trouver le Vieux Maître (enfin, « vieux »… il faisait plus jeune que lui, maintenant !), qui s'il en jugeait par l'odeur subtile qui se dégageait de ses vêtements, ou encore des appartements du Temple de la Balance, devait en faire une consommation telle qu'il personnifiait le fantasme du marché chinois à lui tout seul.

Kanon ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Ce qu'il avait vu quand Dohko lui avait ouvert la porte de sa… « réserve »… aurait fait exploser le détecteur à magouilles de n'importe quel flic ou inspecteur des impôts. Des ballots entiers tout enveloppés de toiles et ficelés comme des paupiettes géantes y étaient entassés, au milieu de tout un fatras de caisses, de sacs éventrés et autres boîtes en fer… des boîtes qui, pourvu que son odorat ne le trompe pas, semblaient contenir bien davantage que de simples épices.

En voyant la tête de Kanon, Dohko n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ah bien, oui ! Le jour où il déciderait de quitter la chevalerie d'Athéna pour se faire contrebandier, c'était assurément au milieu des Douze Maisons qu'il viendrait planquer sa marchandise ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Il ne s'était jamais demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir le Sanctuaire, entre deux guerres saintes, le jeunot ? C'était bien joli de combattre les dieux, de s'en aller toujours à l'attaque, contre les forces démoniaques, en chantant une chanson bien haut, tout ça… Mais c'était peut-être encore mieux de se souvenir que sur Terre, il y avait des hommes, et que protéger la planète, cela passait aussi par les aider eux.

Même de loin, Dohko avait toujours été l'assistant de Shion, et aujourd'hui que l'âme de ces fichus Spectres était à nouveau enfermée pour quelques siècles, si ce n'est plus, le chevalier de la Balance avait insisté pour aider autrement qu'en restant planté devant sa cascade à les surveiller. Et de fait, gérer les stocks de nourriture qui transitaient vers l'Afrique ou vers le Proche-Orient, et que leur envoyaient régulièrement les ONG avec lesquelles ils étaient en contact, n'était qu'une partie de son nouveau travail.

Encore un peu abasourdi, Kanon avait machinalement traversé la réserve pour aller se servir dans le petit cellier plus personnel qu'on lui avait indiqué, sans relever quelque chose qui eût portant dû le faire bondir au plafond… Mais ce n'était qu'une fois sorti de chez la Balance, des aromates plein les poches, que cela lui était revenu à l'esprit comme le boomerang à l'envoyeur.

Aux yeux de tous, Dohko était peut-être le « Vieux Maître », invincible guerrier rescapé de deux guerres saintes dont la sagesse était reconnue et vénérée par toute la Confrérie des serviteurs d'Athéna, et pourtant, lui, Kanon , venait d'avoir la preuve que ce chevalier de légende n'était en réalité qu'un homme comme les autres.

Un homme capable de se planter sur toute la ligne, comme n'importe qui.

Il avait dit « enfermée pour quelques siècles, si ce n'est plus ». Il l'avait dit, et il avait dit aussi qu'il n'avait plus besoin de les surveiller.

_« Vanitas vanitatum »_, comme aurait dit l'autre. Et bizarrement, en plus de faire marrer Kanon, cela lui avait rendu le Vieux Maître un peu moins antipathique. Si lui aussi pouvait dire des âneries…

Et puis, d'un autre côté, cela prouvait que Shion avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait gardé pour lui les révélations du Gémeau, celles qu'il lui avait faites après leur retour à la vie parce qu'il estimait qu'en tant que Pope, l'ancien Bélier avait le droit –et même le besoin vital- de savoir, mais des révélations dont Kanon avait expressément demandé qu'elles ne sortent pas du Treizième Temple… Après tout, qui savait comment réagiraient les autres ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils n'allaient pas se sentir concernés… Pourtant, le cadet des Gémeaux ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Shion avait été d'accord avec lui, sur ce point : pour l'instant, personne ne faisait de mal à personne, mais que ce secret tombe dans l'oreille de jeunes gens un peu trop enthousiastes, et l'on risquait de se retrouver avec une nouvelle guerre sur les bras avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Diplomatie ».

Et puis, pour être franc… Même s'ils avaient pu comprendre, Kanon n'aurait pas eu envie de leur expliquer.

Ce secret là était à lui. A lui et à Shion, mais surtout à lui.

A lui, le pirate sans attache qui papillonnait de port en port, de saveur en saveur, de verre d'alcool en tasse de thé, l'homme que l'on regardait comme incapable de se fixer quelque part et de s'y établir, à la recherche d'un paradis qui n'existait pas. Sur ce point, au moins, ils avaient raison : Kanon n'avait jamais cru au paradis.

En revanche, et c'était là le secret que le Gémeau tenait à préserver, il croyait à la nécessité pour l'homme d'avoir un endroit où se réfugier. Un endroit qui pour lui serait supérieur à tous les autres, un endroit où il pourrait à la fois entasser les trésors accumulés, et se cacher lui-même lorsqu'il ressentirait le besoin d'oublier un peu le monde et les tempêtes qui le secouaient.

Et cet endroit là, en retombant sur Terre, Kanon l'avait trouvé.

Pas autour de lui, non, pas dans le paysage, pas dans les bâtiments et les silhouettes qu'il entrapercevait à travers ses paupières maculées de sang, pas dans la terre dure et nue qu'il sentait sous lui, mais dans ses bras.

Dans le regard ambré qu'il voyait fixé sur lui, à deux centimètres de son visage, et qui lui disait _« Tu ne connaîtras plus jamais le repos »._

_« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tranquille »._

Et de fait, Kanon n'avait jamais réussi à échapper à Rhadamanthe.

Où était-ce Rhadamanthe qui n'avait pas su échapper à Kanon ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers était le pirate, la Vouivre était le militaire. Entre bestioles à écailles, ils s'étaient rapidement compris. Cela avait été à qui serait la proie de l'autre.

Et plus encore que celles qu'on lui servait au du Sanctuaire, lesquelles ne lui donnait envie que d'y revenir de temps en temps, la première tasse de thé offerte par le Spectre avait été elle l'argument massue pour le convaincre de _rester_.

Un bon vieux thé anglais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et de plus classique, servi dans une tasse en porcelaine blanche avec soucoupe, rondelle de citron et carré d'_After Eight_.

Un thé qui aurait presque paru fade à Kanon, si en plus d'y ajouter quelques gouttes de whisky, Rhadamanthe n'avait pas pris soin d'y tremper ses lèvres avant de le lui présenter.

Le cadet des Gémeaux aimait boire, c'était un fait. Il aimait l'alcool, il aimait le thé, il aimait tous les breuvages qui le changeaient de l'ordinaire, tous ceux qui apaisaient temporairement cette soif qui était la sienne depuis l'adolescence, et que même l'eau du Royaume de Poséidon n'avait pas réussi à étancher.

Par-dessus tout, en fait, Kanon aimait ce qui avait du goût. Et ses compagnons le pardonnent, mais les lèvres du Spectre, les lèvres de leur ennemi, bien vivant et bien conscient malgré tout ce qu'ils croyaient, ces lèvres là avaient donné au thé plus de goût que tous les parfums exotiques réunis.

Un goût que le pirate avait retrouvé lorsqu'il avait franchi la table basse, pour aller vérifier à la source qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le goût du défi.


End file.
